


Streetlight

by gimmefire



Category: Green Day
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-12
Updated: 2004-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Billie sighed, a quiet little breath that rolled out into the night.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Streetlight

Billie sighed, a quiet little breath that rolled out into the night. The concrete beneath him was deathly cold, nipping through him as he sat. It was late, really late...well, early. Way past 3, way past any reasonable hour to still be awake. Leaving a party a while ago, only a bit over the limit but enough to be pushing his luck, he decided to go and wait for the first train instead.

So here he as, sat at this lonely little excuse for a train station, unmanned, dilapidated. Just this one little sign telling you where you are, a small shelter with a seat, and a streetlight. The shelter kinda smelled like blood and kitchen cleaner, which was more than a little unnerving, so Billie chose to sit outside, under the streetlight.

It was a poor excuse for a light, really. When it wanted to, it lit up nicely, illuminating the whole platform. But every now and then, it would splutter and fail, flickering out to a glowing red, struggling against a failing filament. And Billie would be plunged into near enough darkness. It was a little scary.

But Billie wasn't alone, so it wasn't so bad. Actually, it was kinda nice. It was cold, and it was late, and occasionally, it was heart-seizingly black out there. But it was nice.

Billie snuggled in closer to the alluringly warm body next to him, seemingly trying to get as much of himself as close to the other person as possible. He dropped his head and closed his eyes, drifting in and out of sleep. He felt the arm around him raise a little and stroke his hair. If Billie was a cat, he'd purr.

A voice close to his ear spoke up, quiet so as not to disturb the peace.

"Train'll be here in a couple hours."

Billie nodded, not opening his eyes. The streetlight above them flickered and died for a few seconds. The hand continued to stroke his hair as the voice came again.

"Lousy lamp," it murmured, not really sounding too bothered by it. Billie shifted and nuzzled against the chest beneath his head. The light flickered back on, weaker this time. The hand moved to Billie's shoulder, gently rubbing a finger up and down the side of his neck and making him smile in contentment.

The voice chuckled quietly. "You don't care, do you?" it murmured affectionately.

Billie shook his head a little. He could hear the light buzzing above them, slowly dying. Then it flickered again, and with a small *plink* noise, died for good. Darkness descended instantly, and only then did Billie open his eyes. He raised them to the sky, vision slowly adjusting to the faint starlight.

"Tré?"

"What?"

"This is nice."

Tré chuckled again, bending his head and planting a kiss on the top of Billie's head, before pulling him closer and wrapping his jacket tighter around them both. Billie smiled and didn't resist, eyes closing again, not caring how many hours it would be before the train arrived.

Yeah. This is nice.


End file.
